La vérité sur Peyton Sawyer
by AngelComeDeath
Summary: Quand Peyton décide d'écrire son journal pour révéler la vérité sur sa vie, ça donne ça...Un journal...d'une délurée et névrosée à ses heures creuses. C'est toute la vérité...particulièrement...toute SA vérité qu'elle nous révèle...


Je n'aime pas les présentations

Je n'aime pas les présentations...surtout les miennes. Elle sont ridicules et parfaitement idiotes, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis bonne qu'en dessin et que mon écriture est basique. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce qui m'a poussé à prendre la plume...

Le décès de ma mère ? _Peut être..._

Ma vie de névrosée dingue et folle quoiqu'un peu commune...? Sans doute...

Et puis quoi d'autre ? La solitude ? Les amours _bafoués_ et _déchus_ ? Les déceptions ? Les angoisses ?

Les doutes ? Les blessures qui sont les miennes ? Un mélange de tout ça...

Et puis...l'envie de raconter mon histoire...(?) que tout le monde _croit connaître_ mais qu'en fait tout le monde_ ignore_. La face cachée de Peyton ? Je maintiens qu'il n'y en a pas...Il n'y a que la vérité. Et c'est cette vérité que je prévois de réveler ici. Les faits. Rien d'autre...Sans doute pour avoir bonne conscience et me dire que je n'ai pas menti aux autres et surtout...que je ne me suis pas mentie à moi même toute ma vie.

Pour que vous compreniez...je me dois de faire un bref historique...de ma vie jusqu'à présent. N'ayez pas peur, elle n'a pas été bien longue et palpitante jusqu'à présent.

L'élément déclencheur eu lieu en 1998. J'avais huit ans et tout ce qu'une petite fille de mon age désirait.

Je me souviens encore de ce jour de Décembre. Je me souviens qu'on était en retard ce jour là, maman et moi. Parce que je ne m'étais pas réveillée à l'heure.

Je me souviens de notre dispute à ce sujet et de la petite claque qu'elle m'avais mise. Je me souviens de tout...De nos pas préssés dans l'escalier de notre ancienne maison du Connecticut, de la porte de bois qui claque. Du froid sur mon visage, de mes cheveux se balançant au grès du vent. Il y avait même une odeur de marron chauds dans l'air.

Maman et moi, on est monté en voiture. Elle rouspétait mais je n'écoutais pas, plongée dans la contemplation du paysage. Maman roulait vite. _"Merde du givre...on va vraiment être en retard ! Tu vois un peu Peyton ?!"_

On arrivait en ville. Les réverbères éclairaient la rue de leur lumières vacillantes. Il y avait un carrefour. Je m'en souviens très bien, il était blanc avec un petit sapin de noël décoré de lumières flamboyantes.

Maman grilla le feu en soupirant. J'étais étonnée. Elle ne faisait jamais ça...

_"Si tu n'avais pas été en retard..."_

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase que nous nous fîmes percuter avec force. Je ne compris pas tout de suite.

J'entends encore son cri et le bruit de la tôle qui se froisse. J'entends encore l'impacte et je sens encore l'odeur de l'essence. Je fermais mes yeux à cet instant, m'accrochant à je ne sais plus quoi. Je voulais crier...mais aucun sons ne sortais de ma bouche. Lorsque tout s'arrêta...je crois que j'avais perdu connaissance.

J'avais été sauvée...Ma mère pas...Et la dernière phrase qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer_..."Si tu n'avais pas été en retard..."_ je l'ai toujours terminée dans ma tête de la manière suivante _"Je serais toujours en vie..."_

Pourtant...malgré le sentiment de culpabilité, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne...je n'ai pas pleuré...Les larmes ne me venaient pas. Mais je n'ai pas parlé pendant un mois. Avec mon père...ça n'allait pas. Ou ça se détériorait un peu chaque jours. Lui ne parlait pas et pleurait. Il s'était mis à boire quelques mois après la mort de maman. Et puis, il a rencontré Sharon...et ce fus une période prospère pour "la famille" que nous étions devenus. On a déménagés six ans après la mort de maman. A Tree Hill. Sharon voulait avoir la mer près d'elle. Papa l'aimait beaucoup. Je la détestais comme personne, elle me le rendait bien.

Et, du jour au lendemain...Presque un an et demi plus tard, elle est partie. Comme une voleuse. Et elle a quitté nos vie à Papa et moi. Je ne m'en plaignis pas. En revanche, Papa était fou de tristesse. J'étais tout ce qui lui restait et il s'acharnait au travail...pendant plusieurs années durant.

Quant à moi. J'entrais au collège. J'avais peu d'amis. J'étais secrête et renfermée. Assez moyenne en cours sauf en dessin où il parrait que je suis douée. Je n'étais ni jolie ni laide. Mais je ne voulais pas sortir avec des garçons. Peur du ridicul sans doute.

Et puis quand je suis entrée au lycée, mon père m'a annoncé qu'il allait partir pour quatre mois en voyage...et que je vivrai en colocation. Il m'avait dit quatre mois...mais ça fait trois ans qu'il est parti...

Et c'est en entrant au lycée que j'ai fait des connaissances. J'avais définitivement pris la décision de rompre avec mon passé. Je décidais qu'il était temps que ma vie commence. Plus personne n'était là pour m'en empêcher. Je gardais néanmoins en moi le spectre de ma mère.

Je rencontrais Brooke dans l'appartement de colocation. Nous n'étions pas amies tout de suite. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle. Et puis, je suis rentrée dans l'équipe de pompom girl du lycée. La situation a du se débloquée. Je me sentais respirer de nouveau. Et voilà. C'est là où j'en suis.

Moi _Peyton Sawyer_...17ans. Pompom girl et amie de Brooke Davis. C'est là où nos histoires commencent vraiment.

Une fois n'est pas coutume. Quand ça commence à marcher dans un domaine, il faut qu'un autre domaine ne fonctionne pas.


End file.
